beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lancey Mordain
NOTE: This is a revamped page with a new moveset and all. Lancey Mordain is an OC made for the DBX Female OC Contest. Appearance Lancey is a middle-aged woman with brown, curly hair with small green bowties pinned onto the sides of her hair. She wears a brown suit with a light-blue undershirt and dark navy-blue trousers. She is currently 23 years old after staying in Studdton for 2 years. Personality Lancey is a relaxed person and a woman of calm demeanor, with a friendly tone in her attitude. This is shown with the behavior that she shows towards her friends, which can also be shown in the dialogue as she speaks with a slow and steady pace which make it easier for others to understand what she is saying. As a result she always holds good manners towards her allies and most others. She also seems to be surprisingly intelligent which make her useful to any team possible, giving them the upper hand at other tasks. Sometimes, even her own kindness can put herself or anyone else in danger. She also speaks in a heavily fancy accent, that whenever she talks, some of her words will be heard differently as to what others around her will react. Whenever she says words that have the letter 'e' on them, it would come out as an elongated version or as a similar way that pronounces the letter 'i' in normal English, like saying "yes" which comes out as "yeees". Backstory Lancey arrived to Studdton when she was 21 years old, who had just departed from her parents' home back at New Zealand after completing her school year. She had just arrived to a hotel at just about 5.30 PM to get herself a room with the money she has to pay for the hotel rent, since she is going to stay there. On the way to the front desk counter. From there she met a friend of hers named Gavin. As it turns out, Lancey and Gavin used to know each other from the last time he was in New Zealand since he was introduced by one of her "friends". So, Gavin escorted Lancey up to her designated room while helping her out, she talked about basic life stuff and what Gavin does in the hotel for a living. Lancey unpacked her things in her room when suddenly, a bleep can be heard from Gavin's phone being stored in his pocket. One of Gavin's workmates called him to come to the front of the desk to greet their visitors. Suddenly, when Lancey grabbed her personal suitcase, a blue glow started to emit from her hands, power transferring over to the briefcase and eventually the glow died down. She was surprised as to how this magical flow got there, but she thinks she must be seeing things. When she got to the elevator on her way downstairs, she noticed two men in business suits which her instincts tell her that this is what she would identify as "mafia members". The two men told Gavin at the front desk to hand over the money to the men, but Gavin did his best to distract the guys while his workmate went to hide and call the cops. Lancey slowly stepped down the stairs hoping not to get caught but she was alarmed by the sudden thunk of a revolving door which revealed another teenage man in a cool-looking jacket wondering why the men took too long to get the job done. Lancey jumped out of her hiding place and shot the men with her briefcase. Not only it was a briefcase, but an actual gun fused within the briefcase. It was a weird feeling having a briefcase as a weapon by any means but however, more of the men came in and started raiding the hotel with Gavin and Lancey preparing to engage in combat against them, only to be met by a guy in a cool-looking jacket. A few uneventful moments have passed and the men had succesfully robbed silently while Gavin and Lancey were fighting the robbers and evacuated the building to avoid the cops. Luckily no one was around, which meant that everyone is safe, including Gavin and Lancey. Lancey did not know that the briefcase had some sort of special power into it, but her friend Gavin told her that her Flames of Fate had powered it up. Looking at Lancey's right hand, she appears to have the Flux element, which was the element given to her at birth. Lancey decided that she wants to learn more about this new power and asked Gavin to go on an adventure around Studdton, and the world of the Beater Universe itself. However, she would still like to pursue her writing career as well since it's her passion... Moveset Upgrades # Increase Lancey's maximum HP and walkspeed. (+4.5 HP/1 SP and +0.18 WS/1 SP) # Decreases the cooldown of "Rocket Shootout". (-0.12 sec./1 SP) # Increase the amount of rockets being shot out from "Rocket Shootout". (+1 rocket/10 SP) Boss Moveset If she was a boss, she would have: BOSS STATS: 162,500 HP (475,800 on full server) + 15% Attack Boost and Defense Boost Relationships Gavin Eclesia - The first known member to not be in a mafia and a first friend she made outside her home country. Gavin also tells her about the mafia in Studdton, that they can sometimes be dangerous to others, even for her own sake. In fact, Gavin is the only friend that she can trust at the moment... Kaizo Jakuzune - This is what Lancey refers to as "the man with the cool-looking jacket". She didn't lose to him but "he" had eventually escaped after his henchmen got the money and getting Gavin and Lancey distracted. She might even consider him as her possible "archnemesis". Smithy Henderson - Although they are not directly related, they are both characters of New Zealand origin, meaning that both characters had arrived to Studdton to a new career opportunity, or for other personal gains. While Smithy is said to have moved with his parents to stay there, Lancey moved to Studdton to continue with her writing career at a university she is currently looking for. Trivia - Lancey's name is a play of both words "lance" and "Nancy". - but seriously though, her name's a combination of those two words. - The briefcase gun weapon is a weapon that makes a reference to the movie "Kingsman: The Golden Circle." The suit that Lancey wears also serves a possible reference to that movie, since there is a character that wears a suit with this color. Lancey's LMB in "Briefcase Mode" also makes a reference to it as well. - Appearently, her moveset had to be changed because it didn't fit so well with the personality. The personality and the backstory had to be changed at the very slightest too. - I would also like to thank Scroobius for the feedback that helped me with a key thing I almost forgot about: sticking the character design to a classic style while also giving her a briefcase or something else that I imagined. (also to some others who did give me criticism as well) - The idea of having a briefcase gun came from this. - And for the idea of the rocket, there's also this GIF. Category:Devil Beater Category:Characters Category:Female OC Contest Category:Female Characters Category:Users Of Flux